


When you think of me

by Giant_Rubber_Mako



Series: Birdflash oneshots [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Rubber_Mako/pseuds/Giant_Rubber_Mako
Summary: “So what about me?” He was snapped out of his stupor by the sudden question.“What?”“What do you see, when you think of me?” He had to think about that question for a hot minute, he wasn’t prepared.“Let’s see,” he trailed off...
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Birdflash oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184231
Kudos: 45





	When you think of me

They sat in calm, serene silence. It was a blissful day with warm grass and a beautiful blinding sun beaming down on them. “This is nice, thank you.” Dick broke the silence, looking at the ginger staring up at the baby blue sky as a single cloud passed by, morphing into different shapes.

“No problem.” Wally looked at him, “I know you don’t get this much back in Gotham.”

“It does get really miserable back home doesn’t it?” Dick buried his face down into the arms that he brought around his knees. “I guess you’re right…” His tone shifted from utter bliss to dejection. 

It piqued the speedster’s attention. “Hey...Everything alright?” He put his hand on the other teen’s back. 

“Yeah… Just a memory rearing it’s ugly head. Nothing else.” He could hear that he was tearing up by just the sound of his voice.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Nah…” He looked away.

“Okay then… wanna be cheered up?”   
“I wouldn’t mind that honestly.” He tilted his head back at Wally.   
“So… Tell me something that makes you happy?” 

“You manage to honestly.” He looked towards him and smiled softly.

“Oh...W-well then…” He turned beet red, which made the younger teen chuckle. ”What do you see when you think of me?”

“Well, let’s see…” He trailed off, “When I think of you I think of crepes, strawberries and even Monster. Oh, and also Sunny spring days, picnics and like little parks or clearings. Even just empty grassland with shade, not a single cloud in the sky.” He continued as the red on Wally’s face only continued to darken when Dick looked up at a random point in time and he looked at peace, “You remind me of, like, pastel blues and yellow. Like Spring.” he finished, flashing a bright smile in Wally’s direction.

The older teen rubbed his neck and looked down, away, he couldn’t just show his face after  _ that _ . “So what about me?” He was snapped out of his stupor by the sudden question.

“What?”   
“What do you see, when you think of me?” He had to think about that question for a hot minute, he wasn’t prepared. 

“Let’s see,” he trailed off before, “Macarons, because they’re the very first thing we get every time we hang out, outside of the cave or on hero duty. We first met in Summer, a few years back but there’s also that hint of Winter.”   
“Is that just because I kick your ass every time you come to visit Gotham?”   
“Beating me at basketball is not kicking my ass!” He folded his arms, as his voice raised in indignation.

“Sure…” Dick leaned back on his hands and spread his legs out. “Anything else? Colours? More food?”   
“Well yeah, tomatoes and birds, but that’s because of your hero identity. There’s also like walking through the woods because we used to do that a lot whenever you visited me and haunted dolls because of your creepy ass laugh when you hide in the shadows.”

“It’s not that creepy.”   
“Dude! You have no idea how terrifying it is.”   
“I know how terrifying it is to you. It’s just not creepy to anyone else.”   
“Maybe not in Gotham!”


End file.
